Problems that have no name
by brenda.m
Summary: Hermione desconhecia o que era experimentar a imprudência em um sentido mais pessoal que nobre. Desconhecia o que era ter uma noite ou um dia absolutamente inesperado e de decisões súbitas. Desconhecia a possibilidade de não calcular cada passo e obedecer a rotina. [angst, talvez].
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: **Ela, feito Draco malfoy, não queria ser salva. M, por precaução.

**Plot²**: Granger soava em conflito, confusa, sozinha, meio bêbada. Então Draco pensou: _Se até Hermione Sabe-Tudo Granger podia ser miserável sobre alguma coisa, por que seria tão medíocre que ele se sentisse um pouco miserável também?_

**HERMIONE**

As mãos de Hermione cruzaram seu rosto e depois seu cabelo de forma nervosa, no que parecia uma tentativa de acordar a si mesma e ao mesmo tempo expressar o quão desnorteada ela se sentia.

Não ajudava também o fato de ela estar sozinha em um pub de iluminação precária, sentada em um daqueles bancos altos, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão.

_Por outro lado, _ela ponderou consigo mesma, antes de dar um gole no que ela elegeu o pior whiskey já comercializado na história e estremecer, _não fazia sentido compartilhar isso com nenhum de seus amigos..._

Afinal de contas, como ela poderia lhes explicar que no seu próprio aniversário queria - mais que tudo - ficar sozinha? Considerando que isso levaria a perguntas e preocupações desnecessárias, lá estava ela comemorando seu aniversário no pub mais isolado da cidade, após comer bolo e jantar com Harry e Ron, sem que eles soubessem e, pra ser honesta, tampouco ela própria entendia a preferência: quer dizer, tomar whiskey ruim em um pub na puta que pariu no breu do balcão em vez de comemorar com seus melhores amigos e familiares? Argh, até mesmo ela podia admitir quão patética era a sua situação.

A sua frente, encarou o balcão imenso e incandescente de bebidas, pensando se não seria o caso pelo menos beber algo que prestasse e fingir ter alguma dignidade… Bem, era eu aniversário de 28 anos, não era?

Depois de encarar a imensidão de rótulos e de finalizar sua segunda dose, H sentiu uma ligeira sensação de dormência nos braços, concluindo que talvez fosse perda de tempo escolher outra coisa mais decente.

Aquela noite não era sobre decência. Era sobre o nó que havia se formado na beira da sua garganta já faziam alguns meses na melhor das hipóteses; era também sobre a sensação de desligamento do mundo; sobre não sentir prazer e sobre querer ficar sozinha sem enfrentar olhares cautelosos daqueles que a amavam.

_Merlin, Hermione, você poderia ser menos deprimente?_, sua consciência gruniu, como se tivesse vida própria e fosse sua função perturbá-la essa noite.

E não era verdade que ela fosse uma pessoa deprimente per se, claro que não!, ela era uma pessoa deveras normal, obrigada por perguntar; acontecia apenas que NAQUELA NOITE EM PARTICULAR não era possível evitar o embrulho no estômago, o nó na garganta e o desespero acumulado dentro de si.

Ela não queria perder muito tempo pensando a respeito dos motivos que a faziam sentir desse modo, queria apenas ficar bêbada o suficiente, longe de qualquer associação com a Golden Girl Hermione Jane Granger que as pessoas achavam que ela deveria ser e _sozinha._ Essa última parte sendo a mais importante.

Por isso, quando ela identificou Draco Malfoy, sentado, com a expressão mais entediada do mundo, encarando o líquido âmbar em um copo quadrangular, ela percebeu que talvez boa parte dos seus planos tivessem ido por água abaixo.

"Granger?" Ele murmurou pouco depois, com os olhos acinzentados sobre ela, quase em um sussurro, considerando a quantidade de barulho presente no local. Seu rosto se dividia em um misto de incredulidade e sarcasmo.

_God_, aos malditos vinte e oito anos, em seu próprio aniversário e a garota não conseguia uma mísera noite do seu jeito..! O que ela precisava fazer pra ter algum tipo de privacidade no mundo bruxo? Forjar a própria morte?, ela lamentou, percebendo que beirava a má educação ignorá-lo.

"Malfoy" Murmurou, como se com a palavra estivesse o cumprimentando e o reconhecendo. Algo como _Sim, eu já o vi, agora tenha uma boa noite. Babaca._

Reparou que o que quer que ele tomasse, provavelmente devia ser algum tipo de whiskey também. E que talvez Draco Malfoy tivesse mudado demais desde a última vez que o vira.

Parecia mais adulto. Ainda provavelmente o homem mais pálido que ela já conhecera até hoje, mas dessa vez seu cabelo platinado e seu rosto mantinham uma harmonia diferente, como a de um homem que vira coisas demais, que sabia ser reservado e que estava naquele lugar mais por tédio que por prazer.

Ele a ouviu expondo um sorriso de canto de lábio, um que a lembrava dos velhos tempos da adolescência, de quando tudo parecia mais simples ou quando ela pelo menos achava que sabia quem era e o que a faria feliz.

Feliz. A palavra ressoou no seu cérebro como uma âncora pesada, um enigma que ela tinha dificuldade de compartilhar com quem quer que fosse.

Fosse ela feliz ou não, enquanto o encarava, ela pensou que ele fosse soltar algum comentário patriarcal e mandão questionando o _porque ela estava sozinha, aonde estavam seus amiguinhos heróis ou o que ela fazia ali naquele bar…_ Como se ela lhe devesse satisfações e fosse uma donzela ingênua, certo? Esse era o tipo de comportamento dos homens que a cercavam.

Se Ron a visse ali, iria fazer de tudo para deixar claro a todos do bar que diabos ninguém chegasse perto dela, a heroína e sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger, _que todos tivessem cuidado com a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração_, que _por favor_ trouxessem logo cervejas amanteigadas e _Herms, cuidado com whiskey_, e _Mione, não acha que está na hora de ir pra casa?_ _quer que eu aparate com você?_

E talvez ele colocasse os braços ao redor dela se alguém chegasse perto demais, retirando apenas SE e SE ela dizesse QUE DROGA, RONALD, VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI! QUANTAS VEZES EU PRECISO EXPLICAR QUE EU SEI CUIDAR DE MIM SOZINHA?!

… Merlin, Rony Weasley era uma droga de um "cavalheiro" e no pior sentido! Mas isso porque talvez ainda houvessem vestígios do fato de que ela fora o seu primeiro amor, que eles se conheciam desde os 11 anos e de que havia sido sua primeira em muitas coisas, exceto talvez… Noivar. Porque ele estava noivo agora. De outra mulher. Por quem estava deveras apaixonado e Hermione admirava isso e esperava que ele fosse feliz, porque afinal de contas, ela entendia que eles dois haviam terminado fazia tempo demais e sequer o via como homem de verdade. Depois do fim do seu abrupto namoro de 4 meses, genuinamente Ron voltara a ser Ron, eles terem dormido juntos e se apaixonado e tudo o mais era apenas um detalhe.

Ela riu com o pensamento. Ronald era sufocante!, talvez por isso ela e Harry tivessem uma amizade mais estável.

Se Harry a visse ali, ele ajeitaria os óculos no rosto, em um claro sinal de apreensão, mas tentaria ao máximo agir com normalidade. O problema é que talvez ele ficasse doente de preocupação e começasse a se perguntar se havia algo de errado com ela que ela não conseguia compartilhar. Se isso era sua culpa. E como consertá-la, salvá-la do fato de que ela preferia ficar sozinha em plenas as 2hrs da madrugada em um pub de quinta categoria em muggle london tomando whikey barato, com vontade de beber até esquecer o próprio nome e sentada ao lado de nada mais nada menos que seu ex-inimigo de escola Draco _Fucking_ Malfoy!, o qual, se me permite dizer, a encarava com divertimento, dessa vez totalmente virado em sua direção, sem disfarçar a curiosidade de vê-la (ou possivelmente irritá-la) depois de tantos anos.

"O Whiskey que você está tomando deveria ser proibido por lei, Granger" Comentou, deslocando seu próprio copo na direção da mulher, com suavidade.

_Foda-se._

Ela respirou fundo. Merlin, ele era também outro homem disposto a controlar a sua vida e lhe ensinar algum tipo de lição inútil em tom sedutor?, argh, até parece!, ela refletiu, prestes a rir da possibilidade.

"Anotado, Malfoy" Respondeu, após decidir que essa era a reação mais simples.

Claro, ela poderia dar alguma resposta teimosa de _Cala a boca, Malfoy, isso não é da sua conta_, mas essa noite não era sobre as coisas que ela diria normalmente. Era sobre ela própria e aquela sensação de sufocamento que a andava acompanhando nos últimos meses.

A verdade era que Hermione estava sem a mínima energia pra puxar uma discussão inútil com aquele ex-inimigo da adolescência, se é que eles haviam sido inimigos, dado o fato de que eram apenas dois adolescentes nos tempos de Hogwarts. E que durante a batalha contra Lord Voldemort ele havia migrado para a Ordem da Fênix, atuando como espião em troca da proteção de Narcisa Malfoy.

"Está gostando do que vê, Granger?" Foi o que ele disse, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio.

A mulher só conseguiu revirar os olhos, antes de pensar em uma resposta.

"O que você acha, doninha?" Disse, odiando a suposta elegância e aristocracia com que ele recebeu sua réplica.

"Pra ser honesto, Granger, eu acho que eu nunca a vi tão miserável" O loiro respondeu, com uma postura impecável, cintilando o whiskey, indiferente. Não havia ironia ali.

Isso fez com que a mulher imediatamente engolisse em seco.

"Somos amigos agora?" Reagiu, ciente de que isso poderia o ofender e o afastar daquela conversa.

Todos achavam que ela estava bem e diabos, aquele homem acabara de decifrar um pouco de como ela se sentia em poucos minutos, sem quase nenhum sinal de comunicação.

"Não"

"Que alívio, estava começando a ficar preocupada"

O idiota ousou sorrir.

"Odiaria a ideia de ser colocado na mesma categoria social que Weasley pobretão ou Potty" Revelou e dessa vez foi a vez da castanha quase sorrir. Quase.

No fundo da sua mente ela ainda tinha a impressão de que ele dissera algo ofensivo, o problema é que o whiskey aos poucos a deixara menos combativa e mais leve.

"E que outra categoria você acha coerente? Inimigo de novo? Achei que já tivéssemos superado esses binarismos após a guerra"

"Merlin, Granger, você racionaliza demais" Retrucou, dando a impressão que denunciara um defeito, embora não existisse indicação de um incômodo real da sua parte.

_Eu sei, _foi o que ela pensou.

Essa era - de longe - a característica mais bem conhecida de Hermione J Granger no mundo bruxo. Todos a achavam racional, quase frígida, robótica e justa. Mas não era só isso, estar dentro da cabeça dela, ser a _Maldita Golden Girl e Melhor Amiga de Harry Potter_ era uma outra coisa completamente diferente.

Ainda que houvesse um número considerável de eventos e decisões e situações deveras imprevisíveis que a mulher enfrentara ao longo dos anos - em sua maioria relacionados a adolescência no mundo bruxo, a luta ao lado de seus amigos contra Lord Voldemort, a proteção sobre aqueles que amava e a - novamente - luta pela promoção dos direitos de criaturas mágicas de modo geral; apesar disso e de tudo isso, ela podia contar no dedo as vezes em que fizera algo imprevisível/impulsivo _por si mesma_ e não por uma causa nobre, qualquer que fosse.

Havia essa sensação confusa de que ela deveria fazer mais coisas por ela mesma, coisas que ela quisesse, sem necessariamente criar um sistema burocrático para tomar a decisão.

Provavelmente estar naquele pub no dia do seu aniversário tão bêbada quanto ela gostaria fazia parte dessa misteriosa lista de coisas que ela tinha medo de fazer e que pensara "Que se foda, eu sou uma adulta!": fora lá e fizera.

Hermione desconhecia o que era experimentar a imprudência em um sentido mais pessoal que nobre. Desconhecia o que era ter uma noite ou um dia abolutamente inesperado e de decisões súbitas. Desconhecia a possibilidade de _não calcular_ cada passo e obedecer a rotina.

E agora Rony estava noivo. Harry e Gina casados. E a maioria dos seus amigos, em geral. E todos a tratavam como se ela fosse algum tipo de anomalia ou de ser humano fantástico que merecia ser protegido e salvo a todo custo.

Ninguém perguntava a ela o que queria, ou como se sentia. _Não, claro que não…_

"Então, Granger…?"

"Perdão?" Disse voz meio bêbada, antes de fazer um sinal para a bargirl com as mãos que poderia ser traduzido em MAIS UMA DOSE, POR FAVOR.

"Sobre você parecer tão miserável..." O homem pausou, brevemente. "Está se sentindo assim ou é impressão minha?"

"Hum…?" Ela murmurou, molhando os lábios. Estava se sentindo meio solta e distraída.

A essa altura até o whiskey parecia satisfatório o suficiente.

**DRACO**

Horas antes, quando ele aparatou na porta do pub, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que precisava ficar bêbado. E em um lugar discreto. Pois, ao contrário do que 100% do mundo bruxo acreditava, ele não apreciava ser reconhecido em público e ter que lidar com o fato de que ele _era_ Draco Malfoy. Rosto dos negócios sangue-puro da Casa Malfoy. Ex-quase-Comensal da Morte. Depois espião da Ordem da Fênix. E, anos mais tarde, após o fim da guerra, voltara a ser ele próprio, um dos bruxos mais jovens e ricos da Grã Bretanha.

Mas não o entendam mal, não é como se ele tivesse _medo_ dos holofotes e da atenção e do quanto ele transpirava poder, por merlin, Malfoys não sentiam esse tipo de sensação mudana.

Tratava-se apenas de cautela, afinal de contas, publicamente ele tinha uma imagem a cumprir e ficar bêbado até sentir vontade de vomitar em algum beco de Londres OU - essa segunda opção parecia meio interessante - seduzir alguma bruxa desconhecida não entrava na lista de comportamentos mais adequados pros negócios e pro nome Malfoy.

Só Salazar sabia o quanto seus pais o matariam se soubessem de um escândalo desse porte.

E por que ele precisava tanto de um whiskey? Bem, se me permite explicar, com o perdão da expressão: o _filho da puta_ não tinha a menor ideia. Quer dizer, tirando o fato de ele que se sentia entediado como se até a morte fosse mais interessante que continuar dia após dia vivendo as mesmas coisas.

_Não, entediado não era palavra…, _Draco pensou consigo mesmo, tédio era um termo raso e sem força pra fazer jus ao quanto ele odiava precisar obrigatoriamente viver entre tantas regras, tantas estratégias de negócio, de poder, de nome, de sangue, de sedução, de relacionamento social, merlin, do caralho a quatro!

_Encurralado era a palavra_, ele corrigiu, virando a dose do whiskey 20 anos que haviam lhe servido no balcão do bar. E, mais patético que isso, era o fato de não poder verbalizar esse detalhe sobre estar tão encurralado, preso...

Se Theo Nott estivesse ali, um dos seus melhores amigos, ele exibiria uma expressão divertida e debochada, diria algo como _Aonde diabos você quer chegar com isso?_, ou ainda um otimista _Draco, bateu a cabeça?._

Blaise Zabini, por outro lado, teria um pouco mais de tato, pelo menos para os padrões sonserinos. Ele iria - talvez - RIR ABERTAMENTE DO ASSUNTO, adorando ver seu melhor amigo na miséria, encarando-o feito um experimento social. Diria: _Você é mais imbecil do que eu imaginava, não entendo como ainda faz parte do meu círculo de amigos… Como pode se sentir "encurralado" quando você é dono de metade da Grã Bretenha?_

Em suma: dizer em voz alta que ele estava exausto de ser aquele "Draco Malfoy" - o que ele _precisava _ser - faria com que seu círculo social pensasse que ele estava louco ou sob um imperius ou, pior, que ele era um homem fraco e destinado a mediocridade nível Pobretão Weasley ou Potty, os dois - que haviam lutado com suas vidas pelo mundo bruxo, por merlin! - e que atualmente o máximo que tinham era um empreguinho patético como aurores no Ministério da Magia, cada um com sua respectiva e previsível esposa - ou noiva, tanto faz - igualmente sem graça, rumo a uma coleção de filhos, em um apartamento de localização duvidosa e uma vida repleta de trivialidades domésticas.

Como era se esperar, embora ele se sentisse encurralado, Draco _ainda_ achava que era destinado a grandeza. Porque ele era um Malfoy. Porque ninguém merecia mais que ele.

O grande dilema era que o conceito de grandeza parecia ter inumeras nuances, e que não podendo falar sobre isso - menos ainda pensar longamente sobre isso, a menos que estivesse bêbado, é claro - ficava difícil chegar a algum lugar concreto sobre a reflexão.

E, sob esse pensamento, virou de uma única vez a segunda dose da noite, mas quando moveu o copo em um movimento rápido, a fim de pedir mais uma dose, ele a viu.

_Granger._ A sabe-tudo, não que aquela mulher próxima dele, sentada encarando miseravelmente uma taça de whiskey parecesse saber _alguma coisa_.

Era uma imagem tão transparente e chocante para o loiro. Se havia alguém que ele achava que deveria ter a vida perfeita e tudo resolvido e que poderia fazer o que quisesse, porque _diabos _ela era sim a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração, era ela. E lá estava a sua ex-inimiga em um pub barato, possivelmente também longe dos holofotes, sozinha, equilibrando no rosto uma expressão de conflito interno, que pra ele era bonita. Confortável.

Granger soava em conflito, confusa, sozinha, meio bêbada.

Então Draco pensou, _Se até Hermione Sabe-Tudo Granger podia ser miserável sobre alguma coisa, por que seria tão medíocre que ele se sentisse um pouco miserável também?_

Ainda a encarando, ele refletiu que fazia sentido puxar assunto com ela, porque ele precisava confirmar que não era o único miserável do planeta, que ele era normal, que não havia nada de errado em ter ido até ali por razões confusas.

Foi então que ele se pegou murmurando um patético: "O Whiskey que você está tomando deveria ser proibido por lei, Granger", na tentativa de parecer casual e indiferente.

Não funcionou de primeira. Granger parecia um pouco descolada do trato implícito que havia entre os dois desde que eles eram crianças: ela não estava disposta a discutir; o que o irritou um pouco, pra ser sincera.

Entretanto, minutos depois ele parecera ter conseguido seu interesse. Algo após ter dito "Odiaria a ideia de ser colocado na mesma categoria social que Weasley pobretão ou Potty" e "Merlin Granger, você racionaliza demais".

Mas ela ainda não havia falado sobre o porque estava ali…

Por vezes parecia mergulhar dentro de si mesma antes de responder a uma de suas provocações, coisa que ele não estava acostumado. Fazia com ele sentisse vontade de cachoalhá-la, gritar GRANGER O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?!

E em outras vezes, o silêncio predominava entre os dois, irritando Draco de um modo que o fazia fitá-la com crescente intensidade.

"Esse pub não é exatamente o lugar mais respeitável do beco diagonal" Foi o que ela disse, encarando-o. Parecia um pouco bêbada e ligeiramente constrangida pelo fato de ele ter trocado de cadeira para sentar ao seu lado e estar a olhando veementemente. O tipo de olhar penetrante que Malfoys não dedicariam a nascidos trouxas.

Mas ela não era qualquer uma, foi o que ele justificou a si mesmo, quando percebeu que estava atraído pela mulher. Atraído pela vulnerabilidade conflituosa dela. Como se os olhos dela entendessem muito da tristeza que ele próprio se negava a identificar em si mesmo.

"Eu gosto daqui" Ele respondeu, sem segundas intenções. "É respeitável com relação ao meu desejo de ser invisível" Soltou, arrependendo-se imediatamente da sentença, pôs-se a consertar: "No sentido de poder ficar bêbado sem me tornar capa do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte..." Explicou, engolindo em seco.

Merlin, ele havia acabado de sugerir a Granger que tinha o desejo de ser invisível?!

Algo na sua fala chamou a atenção da castanha, porque no segundo seguinte ela virara seu corpo na sua direção, espelhando um ensaio de sorriso fascinado no rosto.

"Sem contar que aqui não encontraremos os conhecidos…" Ela continuou, concordando com o loiro.

"Não encontraremos seus amigos Potty e Weasley, você quer dizer?" Disse e levantou a sobrancelha, de modo debochado.

"Nem os seus, aparentemente" A mulher complementou, parecendo satisfeita. "Até parece que Draco Malfoy falaria comigo desse jeito na frente de alguém, tsc tsc tsc"

"Por que não?" Questionou. "Muitos anos já se passaram, Granger. E olhando pra você agora eu poderia muito bem chamá-la de Hermione, considerando que eu a conheço desde os 11 anos de idade"

"Você fala dos nossos anos de conversas frutíferas e memórias afetuosas? há-há-há" Reagiu com ironia, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele pareceu não se importar com a declaração da castanha, dado o fato de estava se recuperando do quanto aquela conversa era de longe a coisa mais interessante que acontecera com ele nos últimos meses.

"De qualquer modo, Malfoy" Ela começou, ainda na sombra de um soriso: "Não é meio precipitado você presumir que "me conhece" só porque notou corretamente que eu estou me sentindo miserável?"

Antes que Draco pudesse articular uma resposta, lá estava a castanha completando sua fala, convencida: "Não é como se eu não conseguisse notar que você parece absolutamente infeliz e apático, como se estivesse aqui para fugir de alguma coisa…" Finalizou.

O estranho é que em vez de Draco se sentir atingido ou exposto, o fato de ela ter verbalizado algo que ele não tinha coragem de dizer - sóbrio - a si mesmo o fizera se sentir mais leve.

Havia o peso nos seus ombros e Hermione Granger tinha tido coragem pra apontar e falar sobre isso, sem despejar um olhar de pena, sem tentar lhe oferecer uma solução ou tratá-lo como um ex-comensal da morte torturado.

Em parte, ele suspeitava que ela havia falado sobre a sua imensa infelicidade e o seu desejo de fuga sem nenhum traço de superioridade ou pena, porque ela estava em uma situação de vulnerabilidade similar.

Ela, feito o loiro, não queria ser salva _por alguém_.

Portanto, não foi nenhuma surpresa, quando no momento seguinte, o loiro inclinou o corpo levemente, na direção do dela, de modo experimental, acariciando a parte superior do braço da castanha.

Esperou que nesse meio período, ela recuasse, enrijesse o rosto com ódio ou o empurasse pra longe si.

Em vez disso, ela sorriu de modo nada-grifinório e abriu a boca quando ele a beijou.

n/a: espero que não tenha sido uma leitura muito bizarra e que alguém tenha gostado.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERMIONE – DIA 2**

Durante o intervalo de almoço, Hermione continuava sentada na sua mesa de trabalho, no respeitável Setor de Proteção ao Direito das Criaturas Mágicas.

Enquanto o nome do setor lhe parecia excitante, o trabalho beirava a tortura. Era a combinação mundana de memorandos inúteis, burocracia e o fato de que parecia lhe custar a_ alma_ convencer Kingsley e Winzegamot da legitimidade dos Direitos mágicos tratados ali.

Era mais fácil argumentar (com os mesmos malditos puro-sangue de sempre) os diferentes modos que a promoção de um decreto de lei poderia beneficiar o ministério, as finanças do mundo bruxo e a estabilidade mágica do que fazê-los perceber que todos os seres mágicos, humanos ou não, mereciam ser tratados com dignidade e mereciam condições suficientemente boas para sobreviver no pós-guerra.

Mas ok. Quem era ela para apelar para um_ raciocínio _tão "adolescente", "altruísta", "caridoso" e "ah-como-você-é-formidável-srta-Granger", "não-poderia-esperar-menos-da-NOSSA-Golden-Girl"... Ugh. Ela? Golden Girl do... Ministério, uma das instituições bruxas mais corruptas e preconceituosas da história? Não, obrigada..!, o pensamento revirava seu estômago.

Haviam mais pergaminhos, assinaturas e alianças a serem orquestradas que Direitos garantidos pelo seu setor. Passar dia após dia enfrentando aquela rotina deveras hipócrita era como matar um pouco dela mesma, arrancar um pedacinho de si diário e no ato sorrir ao entregar os pedacinhos da sua psique à política do mundo bruxo.

Significava sorrir falsamente a Harry, Ron, Ginny, todos os Weasleys, todos os setores, todo Winzegamot e todo o mundo mágico, por que Merlin a perdoe, ela estava cansada. E verbalizar isso era estúpido (e juvenil, por que não?), ela sequer sabia o porquê.

Sentir-se desse modo vazio era constrangedor, pelo menos depois do tanto que ela havia lutado na última guerra bruxa. Ela lutara tanto e agora _o quê?_

Suspirou, encarando a pilha de pergaminhos a sua frente. Sem esquecer os memorandos interdepartamentais, que voavam entre as pequenas sala do ministério, de modo caótico e quase cômico.

Quase tão caótico quanto fora seu aniversário. _E beijar Draco Malfoy_, sua mente completou, sarcástica.

Isso fez com que ela abrisse um sorriso involuntário, não que _oh o beijo tivesse sido incrível per se,_ era mais um sorriso de lembrete sobre o quanto ela estava mais na merda do que imaginava. Porque pelo o que ela lembrava, Malfoy, miserável ou não, ainda era a representação corpórea de um mundo mágico que havia, em algum momento, rejeitado sua existência e que agora fingia respeitá-la.

Porque era bom pra assegurar a influência da imagem das famílias puro-sangue. E porque um bruxo louco chamado Lord Voldemort havia tentado erradicar nascidos trouxa e com isso quase arruinara o mundo bruxo britânico de modo geral.

E lá estava ela... Hã, "confraternizando com o inimigo", como diria Ron. Ainda que a confraternização em questão houvesse sido apenas um beijo. Ou dois. Ou quatro, dependendo da métrica de contagem utilizada.

Ela ainda lembrava da sensação embriagante dos lábios de Draco Malfoy contornando os seus. Da língua dele entrando na sua boca e da imprudência do ato, seguido pelo modo como a mão fria dele apertava com leveza a parte superior do seu braço esquerdo.

Depois o beijo ou "os beijos" acabaram. Por decisão de _algum_ dos dois, mas dessa parte em diante suas lembranças estavam mais nubladas.

Apesar de ter sido um beijo exploratório inteiramente diferente do que ela já tivera experimentado até hoje, era um beijo marcado pela ausência das coisas.

Por exemplo, diferente de quando ela beijara Viktor Krum, o beijo não era destinado a marcar um novo território de conhecimento, não era lento demais, não era confuso, no sentido de exigir conversas e explicações e diversão e tantas outros elementos que compunham os amassos com o búlgaro no quarto ano.

Em segundo lugar, o beijo não fora medíocre como o de Maclagen. Não era um beijo que tentava provar a si mesmo e conquistar algo. Os lábios de Malfoy não se esforçavam, pareciam especialistas naquilo.

Por outro lado, o beijo não era terno como o de Harry. Sim, tudo bem, ainda era estranho pensar a respeito, mas H Potter havia a beijado uma vez (por conta de uma brincadeira estúpida dos gêmeos n'toca, que envolvera um visco de natal e ela e Harry presos abaixo do arranjo, só podendo sair depois de unir os lábios). Fora terno demais, quase desajeitado. Lembrava-lhe de provocar sensações doces, nada que valesse a pena investir em comparação à amizade que os dois possuíam. Se tinha uma coisa que o beijo de Malfoy não demonstrava era ternura. _Graças a Merlin!_

Então, houve o beijo de Ron. Que era tudo o que o beijo de Malfoy nunca poderia ser. Os beijos de Ron (no plural), para ser mais exata.

H pensou, com algum nervosismo, que talvez entendesse demais dos beijos do Weasley. Se o primeiro beijo deles fora desesperado e desajeitado, logo após o fim da guerra no mundo bruxo, o beijo-vigésimo ou qualquer que fosse o número razoável, fora tão intenso que a fazia esquecer do próprio nome e reduzia os dois a uma bagunça de roupas retiradas, gemidos e corpos em movimento. O beijo dele era sobre querer algo e finalmente possuir aquilo, sobre ser tolo e jovem, sobre ter vencido uma maldita guerra ao lado daquela mulher e ter desejado ela por tempo demais. Era um beijo que tinha o gosto cego de_ primeiro_ amor, e que, nos momentos em que o relacionamento deles começara a ficar sufocante, faziam-na ressentir o homem, porque tudo o que eles pareciam ser bons era em serem os primeiros amores um do outro e até mesmo o beijo deles a lembrava disso.

Diferente da estupidez dos beijos de Ron, o beijo de Malfoy era um beijo que não parecia celebrar coisa alguma entre os dois, não parecia tomar posse dela e não os reduzira ao sexo ou a algum amor ridiculamente proibido entre as normas sociais do mundo bruxo. Argh. Não, claro q-

"Hermione?" A voz de Harry a tirou do pequeno transe que ela estivera nos últimos minutos. "Tudo bem?"

"Hm?" Murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Diabos, ela passara tempo demais pensando em beijos e em Malfoy. Há. Que piada. Ajeitou-se na poltrona, limpando a garganta. "Sim, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É intervalo de almoço" O moreno despejou, de forma entediada.

"...?"

"Combinamos de almoçar juntos, lembra?" Explicou, parecendo um pouco preocupado com a distração.

"Claro!" Mentiu, exasperada. "Só um segundo, preciso responder esse memorando" Falou, a procura de uma desculpa que desse a impressão de que ela estivera tão ocupada a ponto de esquecer encontros de almoço.

Respondeu o memorando com uma assinatura e um simples aceno de varinha, que fez com que o pergaminho seguisse voando pelos corredores do ministério.

Após aparatarem para a porta de um restaurante no beco diagonal e a recepcionista confirmar sua reserva, os dois sentaram em uma mesa redonda afastada das janelas de vidro, quase no centro do lugar.

Demorou pouco para que os dois percebessem que ideia de ir ali parecia ter sido compartilhada por muitos outros funcionários do ministério. Em outra mesa estavam cinco aurores, dentre os quais ela reconhecia Simas, Dino e Flint, envolvidos em uma conversa animada.

Ao perceberem a presença dos dois, os que os conheciam fizeram questão de reconhecer sua presença, acenando com a cabeça ou sorrindo de modo amplo na direção deles.

Logo em seguida, foi a vez de bruxos e bruxas que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar começarem o ridículo ritual de abordar os dois, ora cumprimentando e pedindo fotos, ora com elogios em relação ao seu heroísmo e admiração por seus trabalhos no ministério.

_Merlin..., _H pensou, evitando soltar um suspiro entediado. _E lá vamos nós..._

"Eu achei que ninguém fosse nos reconhecer aqui, o restaurante inaugurou faz pouco tempo" Seu amigo lhe esclareceu, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos irritados. "Acho que me enganei..." Murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para ela, quando precisou se levantar da cadeira para apertar a mão de Kingsley.

"Tudo bem, Harry" H respondeu, depois que a sessão de reconhecimento parecia ter lhes oferecido uma pausa. "Na próxima vez deveríamos pedir um delivery e almoçar no meu apartamento..." Sugeriu, incerta se estava fazendo um convite ou uma constatação.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e exibiu uma expressão de curiosidade.

Pelo o que Hermione entendia do seu amigo, ele estava criando coragem para falar sobre algum assunto incomodo.

"Pode falar, Harry"

"Quê?"

"Eu o conheço..." Constatou, com uma expressão que o lembrava de quando ela o ajudava com os deveres em Hogwarts e claramente sabia mais que ele de todas as matérias.

"Hm, tudo bem" Ele concordou, não sem antes assumir uma feição séria. "Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber?"

"Não, por que a pergunta?" A mulher disse, antes de dar um gole na sua taça de vinho. Sua voz estava calma e segura. Por algum motivo, aquilo parecera perturbar o homem a sua frente.

"Nada envolvendo Draco Malfoy?" A menção do nome fora o suficiente para H enrijecer o rosto e encarar o amigo com intensidade.

"Nada que seja da sua conta, Harry" Respondeu, controlando-se para não revirar os olhos. Que diabos de conversa era essa?, pensou, confusa pelo rumo que aquele almoço parecia estar tomando.

"Sabe que eu não perguntaria se não fosse estritamente necessário, mas o relatório semanal do Auror encarregado da sua segurança mencionou qu-"

"Quê?" Ela soltou, um turbilhão de pensamentos tomando a sua cabeça.

_RELATÓRIO SEMANAL? AUROR? ENCARREGADO DA MINHA SEGURANÇA? UM RELATÓRIO QUE TODOS TEM ACESSO? UM RELATÓRIO DO QUAL NINGUÉM NUNCA ME FALOU A RESPEITO? UM RELATÓRIO DE PROTEÇÃO? DE VIGILÂNCIA?..., _a quantidade de perguntas que passavam pela cabeça dela só tinha começado e todas as possibilidades eram ridículas o suficiente para que ela começasse a sentir uma pequena onda de náusea.

"Harry" Ela murmurou, em um sinal de aviso.

"Não é exatamente confidencial, mas desde que o ministério foi restaurado, Wizengamot tem realizado essa operação de proteção padrão aos... por falta de um termo melhor "heróis de guerra", com o objetivo de assegurar a sua segurança, caso ainda exista alguma ameaça de seguidores do Voldemort dispostos a... Atacar" Completou, em desconforto.

"Do que estamos falando, então?"

"Vigilância vinte e quatro horas"

"Quando isso começou? Por que não me disse nada?" Quis saber, começando a se sentir apreensiva.

A sensação de sufocamento retornando à beira da sua garganta. Porque diabos, não bastava ela se sentir presa e miserável, o ministério da magia ainda fazia questão de monitorar seus passos dia e noite. A ponto de emitir um relatório. A ponto de tocar em cada aspecto da sua vida pessoal e retirar o último resquício de livre arbítrio que ela ainda sentia vivo dentro dela.

_Merlin, Hermione, aqui não é lugar para chorar_..., pediu a si mesma, quando sentiu que começava a se sentir traída pelos seus próprios amigos. Harry e Ron eram aurores E SUPOSTAMENTE SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS e o que custava lhes informar que dentro do mundo bruxo ela era apenas uma marionete diariamente monitorada?

_Argh, também não é pra tanto_, tentou refletir, antes de virar a taça de vinho por inteiro. Mas era pra tanto sim!, outra parte da sua consciência gritou, convencendo-a que o melhor era levantar da cadeira, sob protestos discretos de Harry, lançar mais um último olhar magoado e aparatar antes de ouvir suas explicações.

Ah é, e havia o acontecimento ridículo de que Harry propusera aquele almoço para questioná-la sobre uma coincidência geográfica que ela compartilhara com Malfoy apenas na noite anterior, como diabos sua vida conseguira ficar pior em vinte e quatro horas?!

O mais deprimente é que não havia uma pessoa no mundo com quem ela pudesse (ou quisesse) falar sobre isso. Sobre como a sensação de sufocamento só parecia aumentar e como a política de controle do ministério a tornava cada vez mais descartável, uma sombra de uma nascida trouxa heroína de guerra que o mundo bruxo insistia em utilizar para seus próprios interesses de manter todas as coisas como sempre foram.

**DRACO – DIA 2**

A sala de chá da Malfoy Manor, que antes lhe inspirava tanto poder, hoje parecia um símbolo ruim de tudo ao que ele precisava fazer jus. Lá estava o luxo da tapeçaria do século XIII, as poltronas de couro colocadas próximas da lareira, a iluminação quase precária, porque lugares iluminados demais irritavam seu pai, Lucius e os porta-retratos do seu avô Abraxas e por fim estava a figura perfeita dos corpos dos seus pais, sentados um ao lado do outro, com postura aristocrática impecável e com expressões frias expostas no rosto.

"Pai, Mãe" Acenou, enquanto adentrava a sala e procurava seu lugar ao lado dos dois. Serviu as xícaras de chá, ciente de que o ato mundano irritaria Lucius, que preferia sempre o uso da magia acima de qualquer coisa.

Quando terminou de preencher a terceira xícara, levantou os olhos na direção do homem e sorriu de canto de lábio. Porque se havia alguém no mundo que ele sabia infernizar com a menor quantidade de gestos possíveis, esse alguém era seu próprio pai.

Lucius contraiu os lábios em desgosto, consciente do esforço que o garoto estava fazendo para afetar seu humor.

Draco sorriu dessa vez da forma mais aberta que pode, sem motivo. Outra coisa na lista enormemente ridícula de coisas que Lucius Malfoy costumava desprezar. Demonstração de emoções frágeis.

Ele tinha dúvidas se sorrir era, de fato, uma emoção frágil. Mas não iria entrar nesse assunto, por razões de: desejava sair vivo (e não deserdado) daquela tarde de chá com a "família", ainda que ele não considerasse que necessariamente os três juntos formavam uma.

"A razão pela qual o chamamos aqui, Draco..." Narcisa iniciou, quebrando a atmosfera de censura que parecia os cercar. "Diz respeito ao seu lugar nas Indústrias Malfoy" Continuou, para em seguida dar um gole elegante no seu chá.

_E o que isso quer dizer?,_ ele sentiu vontade de falar, exasperado. Ele já não era a droga do presidente? Ele já não fazia todas as coisas que o conselho de negócios exigia? Ele já não tinha construído uma imagem perfeita capaz de limpar qualquer suspeita de associação negativa ao nome da Família Malfoy no pós-guerra? Ele já não tratava todo maldito ser humano irritante do mundo bruxo com devido respeito e fazia lobby suficiente para as leis que beneficiassem os interesses da família? Ele já não havia se destituído de qualquer liberdade de sequer gastar pensamentos perguntando-se sobre o que ele esperava da sua própria vida? Ele já não era um homem que mais parecia a sombra perfeita do que seu pai fora na juventude?

Naquele momento, ele se arrependeu de pensar tantas coisas na frente dos seus pais, porque _bem,_ o olhar de Narcisa era penetrante e ela sabia_ ler_ as pessoas com talento. Talvez ela tivesse notado a minúscula faísca de frustração que cruzara o seu rosto.

"Consideramos esse momento adequado para providenciar os arranjos do seu casamento" Ela explicou, com a voz doce e delicada, esticando-se para apertar com afeto seu pulso no braço da poltrona.

Em vez de tranquiliza-lo, o gesto o fez sentir mais perturbado que o normal. Lucius sorria.

"Estamos iniciando os primeiros acordos com a família das Greengrass" Ela continuou, como se a notícia não tivesse abalado e como se estivesse lhe comunicando o briefing de algum assunto discutido exaustivamente. "Eu particularmente considero Daphne uma candidata adorável, ainda que eu aprecie a srta Astoria: é claro que a decisão final é sua, querido..." Concluiu, com um tipo de sorriso que sua mãe usava quando determinava um ponto final no assunto.

A única coisa que ele sentiu que tinha coragem suficiente para fazer foi levantar-se da poltrona, antes de dar as costas as duas figuras com um último olhar de desprezo e indiferença.

E ele pensou, ironicamente, que não havia nada mais Malfoy que _isso._


	3. Chapter 3

**HERMIONE – ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS DO DIA 2**

A sala em que Hermione estava era escura e fria. A escuridão era tamanha, que parecia mais seguro continuar sentada no chão do cômodo que encontrar a porta. Também havia a sensação perturbadora do sangue que se espalhava pelo braço e pingava nas suas vestes.

_Mudblood. Sangue-ruim._

O sangue fluía do contorno das letras cravadas na sua pele, brilhando e ardendo a ponto de ela sentir que a cada segundo estava menos lúcida.

Bellatriz gargalhava, próxima da versão encolhida da castanha. Discursava insultos e ameaças do quanto a sangue-ruim _merecia_ sofrer, por ter ousado negar sua inferioridade. E então, quando Hermione começava a perder o controle do pânico, ao ver as próprias mãos contendo o sangue da sua ferida aberta, Lestrange dizia **Crucios. **E ela gritava de dor até perder as forç.**..**

**NÃO!**

Respirando com dificuldade, ela acordou, reconhecendo as paredes e a decoração do seu próprio quarto. _Merlin... De novo esse pesadelo?_, ela já perdera a conta de quantas vezes revivera essa lembrança. Era como a sua cicatriz particular da guerra.

Lestrange estava morta. Voldemort se fora. A guerra acabara em anos. Todos haviam seguido em frente, por que só ela insistia em sofrer com aquilo? Por que era tão difícil pra ela voltar a ser mesma, a de antes da guerra-da tortura-das mortes-do sangue-(_ruim_), que rasgara sua pele para cravar nela profundo pavor e nojo?

Pavor de respirar como um ser humano funcional depois de viver exclusivamente para lutar contra uma era de genocídio prometida por Lord Voldemort e nojo de ainda não se sentir capaz de deixar memórias de guerra no passado, onde elas – unicamente - pertenciam. Até mesmo Harry havia seguido em frente.

Levantou-se da cama, tentando ignorar aquela quantidade de sensações, as que estavam fazendo seu coração acelerar e suas mãos suarem de pânico.

_Por Merlin, Hermione, nada aconteceu!, _murmurou a si mesma.

Seu apartamento era silencioso. Os únicos sons que ora ou outra emergiam eram o de pássaros que voavam perto das árvores da vizinhança. Não havia nem mesmo o som da televisão, artigo trouxa que ela perdera o hábito de uso anos atrás.

O silêncio parecia ocupar todos os espaços solitários de seu apartamento, o que a fez tomar a segunda decisão imprudente e impulsiva naquela semana, a de apanhar seu casaco, colocar a varinha nas vestes e aparatar do seu apartamento até o beco diagonal, onde provavelmente devia haver algum local aberto e barulhento o suficiente para recebe-la.

**DRACO – ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS DO DIA 2**

Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam inferir da sua natureza indiferente, Draco Malfoy _acreditava_ em casamentos. Isto é, como uma condição de resposta complementar ao afeto e não a uma negociação financeira ou de fortalecimento da pureza de sangue.

Não que ele achasse que um dia pudesse sentir alguma coisa concreta por alguém. Ou que esse alguém pudesse o retribuir a ponto da coisa toda culminar em algo remotamente feliz para ambos. Em parte porque... Bem, porque o amor não fora algo feito pra ele, disso ele sabia. Malfoys eram treinados pra coisas demais: tornarem-se respeitáveis, herdeiros, poderosos, controladores... Pais nem tanto. Amantes definitivamente não.

E se a sensação de náusea crescente dentro do seu corpo lhe dizia algo, era que cada dia mais ele espelhava a figura gélida do seu pai, L. Malfoy. Ele sabia que quando tomava chá da tarde na Mansão Malfoy, o único olhar de orgulho que saía do rosto de sua mãe dizia respeito ao quanto ele a lembrava de uma versão jovem de Lucius, do quanto sua voz se tornara mais grave, do quanto ele e o pai compartilhavam maneirismos aristocráticos, o mesmo gosto por ternos escuros, expressões intimidantes capazes de torturar o mais ingênuo dos homens... Além de, é claro, Draco parecer capaz de trazer o_ frio_ pro mais quente dos lugares. O frio de dentro dele, do vazio dele e da aparente falta de humanidade que o mundo bruxo lhe atribuía.

Sob esse pensamento assustador, o de que irremediavelmente ele era um jovem-idêntico-Lucius-Malfoy, um dos homens a quem ele mais ressentia seus traumas de guerra, sem qualquer poder sobre seu próprio destino, Draco virou a dose de whiskey que estivera em seu copo, posicionando-o de volta ao balcão do respeitável bar do Beco Diagonal.

Estava ali para encontrar com os dois bastardos que ele chamava de amigos, Theo e Blaise, a fim de contar a eles sobre a mais nova notícia medíocre sobre sua própria vida... CASAR COM UMA DAS HERDEIRAS DA FAMÍLIA GREENGRASS! POR MERLIN!, UM CASAMENTO ARRANJADO ENTRE PUROS-SANGUE, PORQUE A IDEOLOGIA SUPREMACISTA FUNCIONAVA SUPER BEM NO MUNDO BRUXO, NÃO É MESMO? QUER DIZER, QUEM ELES PENSAVAM QUE ELE ERA?

Não era porque ele duvidava que um dia fosse ser capaz de viver algo remotamente verdadeiro com alguém que Lucius e Narcisa precisavam acorrentá-lo a um casamento inútil, repleto de convenções, da voz (e crenças!) irritante(s) de Daphne/Astoria e da obrigação de compartilhar a vida com uma daquelas mulheres a ponto de... _Merlin, gerar um maldito herdeiro!_

Grande parte das coisas que ele sentia pareciam turvas demais para serem pesadas naquele momento: havia náusea, medo, pânico, descontrole, aceitação, uma onda de vazio e (por que não?) de orgulho ferido... Mas havia também o tremor de recordar que _nada_ do mundo que ele pertencia parecia ser suficiente ou fazer algum sentido.

A sensação de náusea e ansiedade aumentou a tal ponto que Draco se viu deixando o balcão do Pub bruxo, caminhando apressadamente até a área externa, enquanto retirava e acendia com descrição um cigarro das vestes de inverno, mantendo o corpo oculto na escuridão da entrada lateral do estabelecimento.

Durante o primeiro trago do cigarro, Draco inspirou com força, como se pudesse liberar toda a sua frustração junto da fumaça. _Aonde estavam Theo e Blaise?_, perguntou-se, colocando sua outra mão em forma de concha, para proteger a chama do cigarro diante dos ventos típicos daquela noite de inverno, poucos minutos antes da meia-noite.

**HERMIONE – PRIMEIRO MINUTO DO DIA 3**

Diante da baixa temperatura daquela noite, quando Hermione aparatou no beco diagonal não teve condições de pensar longamente sobre onde desejava ir, apressou os passos em direção ao único Pub bruxo que ela sabia que estaria funcionando nas primeiras horas daquela uma terça-feira.

Naquela altura, H. já se sentia suficientemente arrependida de ter saído do seu apartamento no meio da noite. O frio era tão grande que a fizera esquecer parte do motivo que a levara até ali. Isto é, o seu mais comum pesadelo, os traumas de guerra e a insatisfação com a vida, de modo geral. Não que todos esses motivos não estivessem incrustrados no seu peito, feito âncoras invisíveis, as quais a impediam de contemplar a possibilidade de seguir em frente pra longe de todos os horrores que experimentara na guerra...

"Granger?" Dissera uma voz, em tom grave, como que imersa em neblinas de fumaça.

Hermione arregalou os olhos ao perceber que uma voz grave parecera chamá-la em direção as sombras da lateral (ou de um beco) do pub e que a fumaça talvez fosse produto do cigarro que o estranho tragava nos lábios.

"Malfoy?" Respondeu, sem ocultar a surpresa.

Correção: aquele não era um estranho. Era... Malfoy?_ E por que ele a chamara?_, pensou, sentindo as próprias mãos suarem.

Sem ao menos se dar conta, H se moveu na direção do homem, analisando-o. Ele carregava a mesma conduta superior, parecia emanar influência e todas as características blasé que costumavam tornar os homens poderosos atraentes.

Seu cabelo loiro platinado continuava perfeitamente alinhado, combinado a uma espécie de displicência no modo como ele segurava o cigarro e tragava a fumaça. Havia uma urgência em seus olhos, que ela não conseguia traduzir em uma emoção concreta, mas que Hermione supunha que significava alguma coisa. _Desde quando Malfoy tinha um olhar tão vulnerável? E por que diabos ela continuava o encarando feito uma idiota?_

"Me acompanha em um cigarro, Granger?" Foi a proposta que ele lhe ofereceu, acendendo o cigarro pra ela antes que Hermione murmurasse o _"Não, obrigada, Malfoy, eu não fumo"_ que ficara engatado em sua garganta.

Segundos depois lá estava Hermione aproximando seu corpo da parede, ao lado do corpo do homem, a fim de se proteger do frio enquanto fumava ao seu lado.

Depois de algumas tragadas em um silêncio confortável, Hermione o ouviu murmurar um convicto: "Então... Outro dia ruim?"

_O que ela fazia ali dividindo cigarros inúteis com Draco Malfoy, como se isso fosse o gesto mais comum do mundo? A quem ele queria enganar?_

"Talvez" Respondeu, pronta para desviar o olhar. "Simpatia com nascidos trouxa é a nova marca da família Malfoy?"

Não era como se subitamente eles dois fossem amiguinhos a ponto de tricotar sobre seus dias, não é mesmo? Malfoy, anos depois ou não, ainda era seu ex-inimigo, ou no mínimo um estranho que havia a beijado dois dias antes em um torpor bêbado.

Ele riu, revirando os olhos.

"Granger, eu não acredito mais nas crenças derivadas do fanatismo puro sangue" Afirmou, largando as palavras na escuridão do corredor que estavam. "Se acreditasse, não teria a beijado da última vez" Concluiu, como se o argumento do beijo dissesse quilômetros de coisas. Mas o que diabos ele tentava lhe explicar citando aquele momento de descuido dos dois?

Hermione sentiu um pequeno calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Não por qualquer traço de atração, ainda que – Ok, Draco Malfoy fosse bonito, fazer o quê? -, não... Não, Ok? Ela só estava nervosa de estar ali, sóbria, ao lado daquele homem. Dizendo nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo.

"Estávamos bêbados" Ela analisou, em uma tentativa de apaziguar o nervosismo da confissão.

"Certamente" Draco concordou, em um sorriso amargo. Acabara de jogar a última bagana de cigarro no chão e a apagara com a ponta do sapato.

Demorou pouco para que ela seguisse seu movimento, fazendo as pontas de cigarro dos dois sumirem com um aceno de varinha.

"Vai entrar?" D. questionara, apontando com um aceno de cabeça em direção a porta de entrada do pub. No ato ele parecia dizer, de forma silenciosamente petulante: _"Quer ir comigo ou vai continuar parada aí?". _

"Não estávamos nos escondendo?" H perguntou, desde que começara a se sentir um pouco sufocada com o silêncio na escuridão. Não haviam mais cigarros que justificassem a companhia dos dois naquele corredor de fora do pub.

**DRACO **

Draco franziu o cenho, sem entender porque diabos alguém esconderia Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração e heroína de guerra. Era um conceito estrangeiro pra ele.

"Não, Granger. A menos que... Você se importe em ser vista publicamente com um ex-comensal" Respondeu, dando a impressão que tentava simular uma expressão apática.

Ela exibiu uma expressão assustada, quase ingênua, parecendo não entender a origem daquela afirmativa. _Até parece..., _ele ouviu seu próprio cérebro retrucar.

Por um segundo Draco tinha esquecido que estava lidando com uma genuína grifinória – leia-se uma bruxa nobre e bizarramente dedicada à tolerância [?] e que havia uma possibilidade de ela não querer sua companhia ou o enxergar como um projeto de caridade. _Argh. Era por isso que ele odiava os grifinórios, sempre cheios de moral e dign-_

"O Ministério tem colocado aurores pra me seguir 24h por dia" A voz urgente da mulher interrompera sua linha distorcida de lógica. "Pode ser que estejam nos vigiando nesse exato momento... Sabe de algum lugar menos público pra onde possamos aparatar?" Explicou, com os orbes ansiosos: "E não, eu não me importo de ser vista publicamente com um Malfoy, embora ache que não sejam as condições ideais... Eu não suporto a ideia desse tipo de invasão de privacidade" Confessou.

Antes de absorver totalmente o que ela dissera, Draco tocou a parte superior do braço da mulher, com cautela. Parecia pedir permissão, mas não para beijá-la, _claro que não!_

"Um lugar mais privado?" Repetiu, recebendo encorajamento do pequeno aceno de concordância da bruxa a sua frente, movimento que o incentivou a segurá-la com um pouco mais de firmeza antes de ele aparatar os corpos de ambos... Para o lugar mais privado que ele conseguiu pensar.

**n/a: COMENTEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERMIONE – PRIMEIRA HORA DO DIA 3**

Se Hermione pudesse contar nos dedos, ela diria que desde a hora em que ela e Malfoy desaparataram todos os acontecimentos daquela noite poderiam se dividir em três momentos.

O primeiro momento representava a atmosfera inicial de estranheza [?] que parecia envolver os dois naquele apartamento. Ela tentava identificar as nuances sobre a personalidade de seu ex-inimigo naquele espaço, como o fato de o local obedecer a uma paleta de cores que iam do verde musgo ao tons mais escuros. Mais ou menos do modo que ela imaginava que os aposentos da sonserina deveriam ser na sua juventude.

Apesar dos tons nostálgicos presentes no lugar, sua decoração não era conservadora. Ou, pelo menos, nada tinham a ver com as expectativas de moradia de um aristocrata puro-sangue da família Malfoy. Seus móveis eram modernos e minimalistas, ainda que o apartamento per se fosse de longe um dos locais mais espaçosos que ela frequentara. Parecia ser o quadruplo da casa de Harry e Ginny e ela tinha a impressão de que o banheiro de Malfoy deveria ser maior (e valer mais, diga-se de passagem) que todos os bens que Hermione acumulara em seus vinte e oito anos de vida.

Seu apartamento parecia uma caixa de sapatos em comparação ao de Draco Malfoy, eis tudo.

Curiosamente uma das paredes gigantes da cobertura do homem eram de vidro. Ali as luzes de metade do centro londrino pareciam se mover diante da vista deles, lembrando-lhe uma moradia de um milionário trouxa. Oferecia uma visão bonita da cidade e ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ela se sentisse minúscula e consciente da sua... _mediocridade?_

Malfoy dava a impressão de se sentir tão desconfortável quanto ela. Não no sentido de que eles dois fossem desconfortáveis entre si, era mais sobre o que havia de absurdo na situação: ela e Malfoy dividindo um espaço sozinhos, deliberadamente, sem razões determinantes e no apartamento _dele, em plena fucking meia noite!_

Sim, com aquele Malfoy. O que a chamara de sangue-ruim, o que sempre mantinha o nariz erguido de desprezo, o que sabia exibir sorrisos debochados, o que aceitara se tornar comensal da morte, o que mudara de ideia a ponto de trabalhar a serviço da ordem da fênix, o que parecia ter algo de muito profundo dentro dele... guardado a sete chaves. E, finalmente, o que parecia compartilhar algo com Hermione, embora ela tivesse dificuldade para entender o quê.

"Mora aqui ou esse é mais um dos imóveis da família Malfoy?" Ela inquiriu, sedenta pela quebra de silêncio.

"Tecnicamente ambos. Saí da Malfoy Manor anos atrás quando meu pai foi... liberado de Askaban" Pontuou, com desconforto, caminhando em direção a sala. Fez menção pra que ela se sentasse no amplo sofá de cor preta, sinal que ela obedeceu de bom grado, porque Merlin, _qualquer coisa_ podia ser menos constrangedora que permanecer em pé, feito uma maldita estátua, no apartamento de seu ex inimigo!, "O que achou?" Malfoy quis saber, levantando-se em direção ao mini bar.

"Parece uma versão mais sofisticada da sonserina, só que com uma aparência trouxa" H respondeu, movendo os olhos ao redor do apartamento. "Por acaso estamos em um prédio não-bruxo?"

"Touché" Ele respondeu, e, antecipando o significado do cenho franzido que Hermione exibia, acrescentou: "Busquei um lugar propositalmente reservado em relação ao mundo bruxo" Explicou, enquanto estendia em sua direção um copo quadrangular com duas pedras de gelo.

Ela pareceu compreender a lógica por trás da localização tão anti-o-Malfoy-que-ela-conhecera, resumira sua resposta a um gole contido na bebida que ele colocara em sua mão.

"Isso explica porque estava em um pub trouxa" Ela murmurou, mais para si mesma que pro homem.

Mesmo com o gosto de whiskey na boca, Hermione não conseguia abandonar a sensação de nervosismo presente em seu estômago e nas mãos (argh?) suadas. Estar no apartamento de Malfoy era algo como andar de montanha russa ou tentar voar na vassoura pela primeira vez. _O que diabos ela estava fazendo com sua própria vida? O que esperava conseguir indo até aquele lugar?!_

**DRACO – PRIMEIRA HORA DO DIA 3**

Mesmo tendo conhecido Granger a maior parte da sua vida, Draco tinha certeza que era a primeira vez que parecia estar olhando a mulher. Isto é, _feito uma pessoa _e não a ex-inimiga-melhor-amiga-de-Harry-Potter ou a sabe-tudo-de-origem-trouxa-irritante.

Estava na poltrona, bebericando a própria bebida e um pouco distraído sobre o fato de que Granger ainda não caíra em si a ponto de levantar do sofá e desaparatar para longe dali. Afinal de contas, se havia alguém no mundo bruxo que não merecia a companhia e a intimidade daquela mulher em seu território, era ele.

"Á propósito, Granger, feliz aniversário... atrasado" Dissera, observando que aos poucos a mulher relaxar a postura. Draco supunha que talvez ela não estivesse se sentindo mais constrangida, apenas não sabia o que fazer com a intimidade da situação.

Devia ser a primeira vez que os dois estavam sozinhos em um lugar. Não ajudava que o lugar em questão fosse o seu apartamento. E que tivesse whiskey. E que fosse uma segunda-feira. Ou que, pra piorar, ele a tivesse beijado de forma descompromissada dias antes.

"Como soube?" Granger murmurou, com um tom de voz cético e curioso. Aparentemente a _Golden girl_ achava todos os pontos do apartamento – que não fossem o rosto de Draco – suficientemente interessantes, isto porque já fazia uns minutos que evitava olhar em sua direção.

"O profeta diário de ontem dedicou a capa ao seu aniversário" Justificou, com um sorriso de canto. "Heroína de guerra, queridinha do Ministério e obcecada por bruxos famosos, foram as palavras da Skeeter" Completara, de modo a fazer magia silenciosa pra que uma cópia do profeta diária voasse até o colo de Granger.

Ela começara a folhear as páginas com interesse, por vezes arregalando os orbes castanhos diante da quantidade de detalhes privados (ou falsos) que constavam naquela matéria quase escandalosa.

"Argh"

No exemplar do profeta diário estavam fotos desconfortáveis [?] da sua ex-inimiga ao lado de Potter, Weasley e um editorial de não menos que cinco [!] páginas sobre a trajetória da bruxa, o qual_, hã,_ ele lera _exaustivamente._ Como se o editoral fosse o equivalente a um curso intensivo de tudo o que Granger vivera nos últimos oito anos, ainda que ele soubesse que uma matéria escrita por Rita Skeeter não tivesse lá muita confiabilidade nos fatos.

"Isso é ridículo" Ele a ouviu murmurar. Desta vez a mulher esboçava uma expressão de revolta. "O MUNDO BRUXO INTEIRO VAI LER ISSO!" Exclamara, em um gesto exasperado que a fizera virar a segunda dose de whiskey inteira.

"A Grã-Bretanha inteira já o leu, Granger, essa edição é de ontem" Draco falara, em tom um remotamente divertido.

"Ela escreveu duas páginas sobre meu relacionamento adolescente com Ron e ele... Merlin, ele vai casar em 2 semanas!" Exclamou, exasperada.

**HERMIONE**

Hermione estava começando a se sentir tonta de ÓDIO! COMO RITA SKEETER OUSARA ESCREVER ALGO TÃO INAPROPRIADO?! DUAS SEMANAS ANTES DO CASAMENTO DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO?! UM JORNAL QUE, PROVAVELMENTE, FOI LIDO PELAS FAMÍLIAS DE PARVATI, PELOS WEASLEYS, PELOS SEUS COLEGAS DE TRABALHO DO MINISTÉRIO!

"Espera, alguma bruxa decidiu por livre e espontânea vontade casar com Pobretão, isso é sério?" Draco falara, tentando apaziguar a súbita irritação de Granger por alguns segundos... ou redirecioná-la, no mínimo.

Hermione revirou os olhos, ainda que no fundo tivesse achado a pergunta cômica.

"Ron e Padma estão noivos" Repetiu, em uma máscara de indiferença. _E daí que Ron estava apaixonado e ia casar e ser feliz pra todo sempre? E daí que ele fora seu primeiro amor e que o relacionamento deles tivesse terminado de modo tão patético? E daí que ela se sentisse absolutamente sozinha e incapaz de ressentir aquele homem? E daí que já haviam se passado oito anos e ela não tivera nenhum relacionamento remotamente relevante depois dele?_

Draco pareceu captar algo na sua voz, porque no segundo seguinte ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, de forma desconfiada.

"E você ainda sente algo por ele" Interpretou. Não era uma pergunta.

"O quê? Não!" Respondera, demonstrando algo similar a nervosismo. Depois de outro longo gole no whiskey auto-preenchido por mágica, que aliás era a sua... hã, _Terceira ou quarta dose?, _antes de continuar, a mulher limpou a garganta, como se no ato estivesse criando coragem: "Como eu disse: eu e Ron tivemos algo logo após o fim da guerra, pouco depois terminamos, mas continuamos bons amigos" Ela pontuou, em um discurso quase ensaiado. Um que ela já repetira uma dúzia de vezes ao longo dos anos, pra mídia pra bruxa e pros conhecidos.

"Ou seja..?" O loiro incentivou, fazendo um sinal de _continue-o-argumento-porque-essa-explicação-não-respondeu-a-minha-pergunta._ "Tudo bem, Granger. Só responde uma coisa: quão ruim foi o término?" Quis saber.

Aquela devia ser a pergunta mais cirúrgica e perigosa dos últimos anos. Geralmente lhe perguntavam "Como se sente agora?", "Por que terminaram?", "Ainda o ama?", "São apenas amigos mesmo?", etc..., dado o fato de que ela não se relacionara – de forma íntima - com mais ninguém depois de Ron Weasley. E, para ser honesta, todas essas perguntas eram banais perto da única questão que ela temia responder – a si mesma? – a do quanto ainda doía ter terminado. Não por ela o amar, mas pelo término ter sido tão profundo a ponto de a fazer abandonar a ideia de que um dia ela seria amada de novo, sequer enxergada novamente.

Ron a havia amado, Ron a conhecia desde os onze anos de idade, ele sabia e provavelmente aprendera coisas demais sobre ela... E ainda assim, apesar disso, mesmo nos momentos felizes do namoro dos dois parecia haver um abismo na direção que olhassem... Nenhum dos dois via as mesmas coisas.

Por isso que às vezes, mesmo nos braços do ruivo, em suposta segurança e paz, ela se sentia... Irremediavelmente sozinha. Havia tanto caos dentro dela no pós-guerra, tantas cicatrizes e pesadelos que ela não podia ou não queria falar a respeito com ele... Não com quem havia conseguido efetivamente seguir em frente. Afinal de contas, como ela poderia abalar a tola crença de Ron – a de que tudo estava bem com o fim da guerra e que por isso ela devesse ser um episódio confinado aos livros do passado – quando por dentro ela ainda se sentia vazia e revivendo seus maiores pesadelos?

Ron era tão inteiro... Conseguira colocar tantos traumas no lugar onde eles mereciam estar. Enquanto H. continuava silenciando e se confinando no caminho mais previsível que o mundo bruxo lhe dera. Talvez no fundo ela tivesse medo que, se escolhesse outro caminho e se quisesse falar sobre a guerra e questionar os seus legados vivos, o mundo bruxo a achasse louca e lhe desse as costas... pontuando aí a insignificância da nascida trouxa que mesmo sendo a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração, não conseguia fazer as pazes com a sua própria dor e com o desejo de ser outra – pra além da perfeita imagem da Golden Girl heroína de guerra.

E o término com Ron lhe lembrava isso. Era um lembrete do seu silêncio e do quanto Ron parecia exausto daquela relação, porque Merlin ele não ENTENDIA O QUE HAVIA DE ERRADO COM HERMIONE GRANGER OU SE ELA SEMPRE FORA ASSIM... MANDONA, MELANCÓLICA, MONÓTONA, EXAUSTA, CONFORMISTA E HIPER-RACIONAL... Ela era sua melhor amiga de infância e seu primeiro amor e ainda assim Ron Weasley tinha dificuldade de vê-la além da atração e das piadas e da terrível química adolescente... Ele era cego sobre sua crise interior, e além disso, ele merecia alguém inteira, menos quebrada por dentro _e isso doía._ Não se sentir completa ou merecedora dele.

Por isso, quando Malfoy murmurou o "Tudo bem, Granger. Só responde uma coisa: _quão ruim foi o término?", _ela experimentou todas aquelas emoções na ponta língua, com gosto mais amargo e embriagante que o whiskey caro que ela bebericava demasiada com frequência.

"Muito ruim" Respondeu, com a voz trêmula. Era a primeira vez que verbalizava o começo daquelas emoções em voz alta.


End file.
